sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Who is that Masked Man?
Who Is That Masked Man? is the 16th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Dangerous Dollies and followed by An Animated Mess. Plot Neflite watches the movement of the stars to find out Sailor Moon's greatest weak point. The stars tell him that her weakness is Tuxedo Mask. Zoycite appears and tells Neflite that Queen Beryl would like to talk to him. Beryl is angry at Neflite for his failures, and threatens to give him the same punishment as Jedite. Neflite tells Beryl that he will trap Sailor Moon by pretending to be Tuxedo Mask. Serena receives a letter from Tuxedo Mask telling her to meet him at the shopping center. At school, however, Serena discovers that all the girls got letters from Tuxedo Mask, and is disappointed because she thought he was in love with her. Molly thinks that Tuxedo Mask is really Maxfield Stanton (Neflite). At the arcade, Andrew notices that in UFO Catcher Darien is always trying for the Tuxedo Mask. Meanwhile, Raye is sick with the flu, and hasn't had any visions lately. Naturally, Neflite was the one who sent all the letters, and is sure that one of the girls from Crossroads Junior High School is Sailor Moon. Molly asks Neflite if he was the one who sent the letters. He feels a strange presence in her, and suspects that she is Sailor Moon. Molly is now in love with Neflite. Molly goes over to the shopping center early, and meets Neflite, disguised as Tuxedo Mask. Neflite tells Molly that he knows she is Sailor Moon. When he mentions a powerful force coming from her directed at him, she says that that is her love for him. Neflite begins absorbing her energy. Serena sees this and transforms into Sailor Moon. Elsewhere, Darien suddenly transforms into Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon confronts Neflite, who reveals his true identity to her. Neflite unleashes Leo the Lion from a constellation, and sends him after Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask arrives and attacks Leo the Lion. Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Magic, but it does not destroy Leo the Lion. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask escape into the elevator. Neflite recalls Leo the Lion. Neflite plans to make the elevator fall as soon as it reaches the top. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask escape through the panel in the roof. As they are climbing toward the door, Sailor Moon asks Tuxedo Mask some questions, and he says it his mission to protect her and he does not know who he is. They nearly fall, when Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Luna arrive and help them up. Though Neflite was unable to destroy Sailor Moon, Queen Beryl is satisfied that Neflite was able to gather energy for the Negaforce, and threatens to make Zoycite suffer the same fate as Jedite when she asks why she isn't going to punish him. At his mansion, Neflite erases Molly's memory of his attacking her. Sailor Says :Serena: When Molly told Nephlite she loved him, she was being true to herself. It got her in a mess of trouble, but Nephlite knew Molly’s strong real feelings could be valuable to the Negaforce. When you’re doing something that is right, your energy, your true feelings, are valuable too. When you’re true to yourself, not trying to be anybody but who you are, you are as strong and powerful as any enemy. When you’re doing something right, remember to be true to yourself. Sailor Moon says! Notes *First and last appearance of Negamonster Leo the Lion *Tuxedo Mask is revealed to be Darien Trivia *This is one of two episodes where a monster of the week survives. The second is Birthday Blues Part 1 in Sailor Moon S. *This is the second episode that does not revolve around the Negaverse stealing energy (though Neflite does get Molly's energy, this was not planned, as the initial plan was to destroy Sailor Moon). The first was Fight to the Finish, where they fought Jedite. Category:Sailor Moon episodes